


she sees the universe when i’m the company

by caroldantops



Series: commissions [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Blowjobs, Breeding, Cock Warming, Collars, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, dom!Wanda, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroldantops/pseuds/caroldantops
Summary: commissioned by @xxxtwilightaxelxxx on tumblr. mobster wanda has a stressful day, but her pet is always ready to help out.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669894
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	she sees the universe when i’m the company

“I thought I told you, I’m done discussing this,” Wanda says through gritted teeth. The room is filled with the closest of Wanda’s advisors, plus a few leaders of mobs that she’s turned into close allies. Wanda was sure that they were almost finished - she was ready to go home over an hour ago, but Nick Fury insisted that they needed to discuss the projected future of the mobs. 

Then, the subject got brought up again. The one that Wanda has shut down every single time. It wasn’t even that a lot of her right hand men disagreed with her. This was solely Fury’s insistence. 

“We just think that you should at least consider it as an option.” 

“There is no _we,_ Fury,” Wanda stares daggers into him. “I don’t need to raise a child to be my _‘heir’_. This isn’t a monarchy.” 

“Oh, well excuse me. I must have just thought it was since somebody wants to act like the queen all the time,” Fury raises his hands in faux defeat. “Plus, you and your little girlfriend seem to be settling down. A little bird told me that you’ve been looking at rings.” 

Fury’s expression is blank, and he maintains eye contact with Wanda, but she immediately knows who dropped that little piece of information. 

“Goddamnit, Danvers,” Wanda glares at Carol. 

“It was on Natasha’s birthday when she challenged me to see who could do more vodka shots,” Carol admits sheepishly. “I am not responsible for any of the damage I caused that night.” 

“Does that include my car?” Steve asks. 

“Oh, it was a tiny scratch.” 

“Do you know how much that car cost me?” 

“Can you two talk about this somewhere else? Like, anywhere but here?” Wanda rubs her temples. They can tell that they’re pushing Wanda closer and closer to snapping at them, so they both just make annoyed faces and turn away from each other. “Thank you. And, Fury? There’s no way in hell I’m going to raise a child like this. It’s a fucking mob. We don’t exactly have any childcare services. Keep your nose out of my personal life. Unless you want to lose your other eye.” 

Wanda dismisses the meeting, sighing deeply to herself as she packs up her stuff. Fury’s comments stick in the back of her mind, like an itch that she can’t scratch. 

He acts like she hasn’t thought this through. Like she’s still the naive little teenager that he recruited because she and her twin brother dropped out and were trying to find any way to support themselves. Like it’s her first time interrogating someone and she almost burst into tears because she was so frustrated with herself. Like she hasn’t become one of the most respected mobsters in the business right now. 

Wanda and you had talked about the future of your relationship many times before. It was a hard subject to avoid with Wanda’s job. There were a lot of things that Wanda couldn’t tell you (or sometimes chose to spare you the details of), so anything she could work through with you, she would. 

She was always on the fence about children. Some part of her wanted them, but it would really require some huge overhauls in her life - something she couldn’t afford to do. Or even wanted to. And you didn’t particularly want kids, it just wasn’t a life you could see for yourself. 

It made the decision easier for Wanda, at least. She just wanted the two of you to be happy together, keeping as much of Wanda’s treacherous worklife out of it as possible. 

Fury could berate her as much as he wanted. This wasn’t something she was going to budge on. Why couldn’t he realize that? What makes him think he knows what’s best for her? 

There was nothing Wanda hated more in this world than being treated like a child. She can feel a prickling in her skin and a tension in her body that she’s become quite used to - a side effect of dealing with things as stressful as shipping illegal drugs and gathering information needed to blackmail scumbag politicians.

She knows exactly what she needs right now. Wanda finishes packing up her things and slings her bag over her shoulder, opening her messages and typing out a text to send to you as she walks out. 

_**Leaving work now. Be naked and collared on your knees for me when I get home.** _

A hand grabs Wanda as she’s typing and sending the message, making her jump a little. She looks up to see Carol staring back at her. Wanda doesn’t attempt to hide her sneer at all. 

“What, Danvers?” 

“I swear, I didn’t mean to tell Fury about how you were thinking about proposing. I didn’t tell anyone else. And I’ll make sure he keeps his mouth shut,” Carol explains. She’s very clearly distressed about the whole thing, and Wanda really should forgive her. After all, it isn’t exactly a big deal right now. But hearing Carol admit she was wrong and start groveling is too good of an opportunity to pass up. 

“Oh, I’m sure you will,” Wanda hums. “Or else I’ll just have to tell Valkyrie what you told _me_ while you were drunk that night.” 

“I didn’t tell you anything,” Carol’s brows furrow. But Wanda can clearly see the heat rising to her cheeks and how her nose scrunches up. 

“Of course not. You definitely didn’t tell me that you wanted Valkyrie to wrap her hands around your neck. Or - how would you put it? Oh! Ruin your pussy.” Carol’s face is clearly red now. Wanda smirks at her embarrassment. She’s got her right where she wants her. “You would never tell me such slutty things. Would you, Carol?” 

Wanda starts walking away, satisfied with winning her little game, and leaves Carol with ample reason to keep her mouth shut from now on. 

//

The sound of Wanda’s keys jingling in the door and her putting the house code in go unnoticed by you, the audio from your newest game blasting through your headphones fit snug on your head. You don’t register that your girlfriend is home (and very, _very_ irritated) until she stomps into the living room and unplugs the television. 

“Wanda!” You pout, pulling your headphones off and dropping your remote. “I’m glad you’re home, but what’s wrong? Why’d you shut my game off?” 

“Because someone is a bad girl who doesn’t know how to listen, apparently.” Wanda’s clearly upset with you, and you can’t understand why. Did you do something wrong? Wanda sees your puzzled expression and lets out a deep sigh. “I told you to be naked and on your knees for me when I got home. Instead you’re playing one of the new games I just bought you. I thought you were my good girl.” 

“Wait, I swear I didn’t get your message, Wanda.” Your eyebrows furrow as you pull out your phone. Just as you thought, the last message in you and Wanda’s conversation is her asking you if you’d eaten dinner yesterday and if you wanted dessert. You hold out the phone and show Wanda, who’s now just as confused as you are. “See?” 

“But, I swear I texted you when I left work.” She rifles through her jacket to find her own phone, squinting at the screen. Her eyes widen bigger than you’ve ever seen them, and you quickly ask what’s wrong. Wanda’s voice comes out somewhere between a laugh and a tone that sounds like the world is ending. “I did send that message. But not to you.” 

“Oh my god,” you’re also trying to decide whether to laugh or die of embarrassment. “Who did you text it to?” 

“Natasha.” Wanda slumps down onto the couch, and you crawl over to lean against her and look at her phone with her. 

“Holy shit. Did she respond?” 

“Yep. She said ‘ _I assume this wasn’t for me considering we both know you’d sub for me. Also you have a girlfriend.’”_

You try not to laugh at Natasha’s reply. Wanda doesn’t even bother to reply to Natasha’s message. Instead, she just rolls her eyes and tosses her phone aside and places her hand at the back of your neck, pulling you closer so she can kiss you softly. 

“I’m sorry I thought you disobeyed me. I should have known you didn’t disobey. After all, you’re always my good girl. Guess I wasn’t really paying attention. I had a long day and needed my good little pup to help relieve some stress.” 

“It’s okay, daddy,” you hum. Her fingers dance absentmindedly along the parts of your hair that are buzzed short. It’s one of her favorite things, partially because of the way it feels against her fingers and partially because of the way you immediately relax when she does it. “Do you wanna tell me what happened? Or would you rather skip straight to the fun part?” 

You run your hand up Wanda’s thigh as you kiss her neck slowly, giving her a moment to decide whether she wants to save her complaining for later or not. The fine material of her work pants feel lovely against your skin, especially when she flexes her thigh a little because you’re inching closer to the slight bulge at her crotch. Your mouth waters knowing she’s packing, but you hold back until she responds. 

“Mm, it’s nothing new, really,” Wanda’s eyes give away her clear arousal. She starts unbuttoning her shirt, exposing more flawless skin for you to lick and kiss as she speaks. “Fury is on my ass about the stupid ‘mobster hier’ thing again. I keep telling him the same thing - that we don’t want kids.” 

You simply hum against her skin as a response. Wanda prefers to just rant without interruption when she’s having a hard day. 

“You know what’s ironic though, pup?” You stop kissing along her neck and sit up on your heels, shaking your head. “ _All I want to do right now is fill you up with my cum._ ” 

You bite your lip, muffling the whine that tries to escape from your throat. You finally let your hand drift to her bulge as she starts kissing your neck all the way up to your ear. Wanda stops to take your earlobe between her teeth and tug playfully as you start unbuttoning her pants. 

“You wanna see my cock, baby? Want me to fuck you nice and hard?” Wanda whispers, breath hot in your ear. “Get your pillow and collar, then come get on your knees for me.” 

You hate to tear yourself away from her, but you know that the quicker you retrieve what she asked you to, the quicker you’ll get some relief from the heat that’s built up between your legs. You quickly go to your shared bedroom and grab what Wanda told you to. When you return, you find a sight that makes you groan: Wanda, with her expensive dress shirt unbuttoned, giving you a wonderful view of her tits barely covered by fancy lace, pulling out her strap from her unbuttoned pants, and stroking it. 

You can tell by the look on her face that she’s using the double ended one, her mouth hanging open as her strokes send stimulation to her pussy. It’s thick, too - the special one that Wanda’s been obsessed with lately. 

Wanda notices you’ve returned, she orders you to strip off your shorts and t-shirt. She keeps stroking her strap as she watches you undress for her, and it sends an ungodly amount of heat straight to your pussy. 

Once you’re naked, she points to the floor in front of the couch where she’s sitting. You set your pillow down (Wanda’s always considerate of making you as comfortable as possible when you’re on your knees for her) and kneel between her spread legs. 

“Such a good pup,” Wanda coos, taking the collar and clipping it around your neck. Her hand runs up the back of your neck, pulling you to the cock that stands at attention between her legs. You look up at her with wide eyes. Wanda’s eyes are dark with lust, and she carefully traces your bottom lip with her thumb, pushing it in and watching as you suck on it obediently. She removes her finger with a pop. “Now, put that pretty little mouth of yours to work.” 

“Yes, daddy.” 

You grip the base of Wanda’s strap and lick up the entire length of it, never breaking eye contact with Wanda. She’s unable to resist moaning when you finally wrap your lips around the toy, thrusting her hips up and causing you to gag on her cock. 

“Fuck, that’s my good pet,” Wanda moans, running her hands through your hair, tugging and making you moan around her strap as it causes delicious pain sent to your scalp. Your drool runs down the toy, some of the excess gathering on Wanda’s pants or trailing down your chin. “You look so perfect like this, with my cock down your throat. I bet you love choking on it, don’t you, baby? God, you’re so fucking pretty, getting my dick nice and wet for your pussy. I’m gonna fuck you so hard, pup.” 

The constant moving of your mouth on her cock, plus her thrusting her hips up causes the insert to stimulate Wanda’s g-spot. That perfect stimulation paired with the view of you drooling and choking all over her strap is sending her closer and closer to the edge. Her thrusts up into your mouth become more frantic as she chases that high, shallower thrusts allowing you to moan openly around her length. 

“Baby, you’re gonna make me cum,” Wanda pants, adjusting herself slightly so she can reach the little device connected to her strap. 

The toy was a custom build - Wanda has the resources and connections to get almost all of your sex toys of the best quality. And if the two of you want something that she can’t find, she just asks Tony Stark if he can make one. It does make things a little awkward for you when he sees you and asks if you think the cum reservoir needs to have a larger capacity. 

(The answer was “ _yes_.”)

“You want my cum, pet?” Wanda groans. You nod eagerly with the toy still between your lips, before letting it pop out of your mouth with a wet sound. 

“Yes, daddy, please cum for me,” you beg, opening your mouth and sticking out your tongue for her. Wanda moans at the sight, jerking her strap, thrusting her hips to meet her movements and coming with a sharp gasp, back arching away from the couch. Even with her body twitching from pleasure, she doesn’t miss a beat, pressing the device that sends fake cum spurting from the tip of the dildo. 

Wanda’s cum shoots onto your face, along your tongue and down your chin. You moan at the sight of her stroking the toy and coming all over you, swallowing the cum that landed on your tongue. Wanda pants, chest rising and falling heavily as she reaches forward and swipes the excess cum from your face before pushing her fingers between your lips. 

“Good girl,” she says lowly, voice raspy and accent heavy. Wanda is entranced by the way you suck on her fingers, always so eager for her. She removes her fingers and leans down to capture your lips, mumbling praises and promises of how hard she’s going to make you cum. “You want my fingers in your pussy, baby?” 

When Wanda pulls back from the kiss, you move with her, kissing up her body where her shirt has fallen open. You revel in the breathy laugh that Wanda lets out, hand automatically returning to your hair as she tugs you up for another kiss. Her tongue pushes against yours, teeth nip at your bottom lip, hand groping your ass and tits. 

“Turn around for me, puppy,” Wanda orders. “Press your back against my chest and spread those pretty little legs for me. I want to fuck you with my fingers before you get to feel my strap. Get this pussy nice and ready for me.” 

Wanda’s hands pull your thighs even further apart as you settle back against her. Her warm breath dances across your skin. The position gives you both a nice view of Wanda’s fingers against your center, tracing the wetness that coats it. Wanda’s other hand glides over your torso, occasionally pinching your nipples or scraping her nails lightly along your skin - just enough to make you hiss through your teeth.

“You’re so beautiful, my precious girl.” 

Wanda’s voice is low in your ear, the praise pulling a soft moan from you. Her movements are slow and teasing, taking her time to explore your body. Your entire body feels like it’s on fire. But not in a _hot white heat engulfing you_ type of way. It’s more like a crackling bonfire, a pleasant warmth that surrounds you, makes you close your eyes and savor the moment. 

Your body relaxes against Wanda, sighing deeply as she cups your pussy, letting her fingers dip into your wetness, the tips of them circling your hole. The teasing is making you absolutely drip with arousal, but you let Wanda have her way with you at this languid pace. Wanda finally pushes two fingers into your soaked pussy, pulling a surprised gasp from you as you wiggle against her. 

“Does that feel good, pup?” Wanda kisses along the edge of your leather collar. You nod, unable to tear your eyes away from her long, nimble fingers pushing in and out of you at a steady pace, your wetness coating them completely. With her other hand, she grabs one of your hands and guides it to her cock that’s still poking out from her pants. You understand the silent order, obediently stroking it slowly, which is an easy task since it’s coated with your drool. “Such a good girl, stroking me while I fuck you. You take orders so well, puppy.” 

“Thank you, daddy,” you mumble out between heavy breaths. 

“Tell me who you belong to.” Wanda’s pace speeds up, the noises coming from your pussy filling the room (along with your increasingly desperate moans). The soft fabric of her shirt and rougher fabric of her pants are a consistent reminder of how exposed you are in comparison to Wanda. Completely naked and at her mercy, while she’s still mostly composed, the only signs of how desperate she is for you are the few wrinkles of her just-ironed shirt. 

“You, daddy. I belong to you.” Your hands stop their movements on Wanda’s cock. You hear her make a disapproving noise, and then her fingers stop abruptly. She pulls them out of you and instead switches to teasing just around your clit, only just barely brushing over the bundle of nerves. You whine pathetically. 

“Keep stroking my cock, baby. If you stop, I stop.” You resist complaining and steady yourself so you can continue your movements on the toy. It’s clear that it’s not quite enough to send a lot of stimulation to Wanda. This is a game of control, to see if you can follow the rules. 

Much to your pleasure, Wanda’s fingers push back into you. This time, she thrusts three inside of you, and her thumb flicks over your cilt in a pattern that you can’t bother to pay attention to. 

“Tell me you’re my good pet.” Wanda’s thrusts speed up.

“I’m your good pet, daddy!” Your hips start arching off of Wanda’s lap, chasing the sensation and pushing you closer and closer to your orgasm. You struggle to keep jerking her off, but the short, unsteady strokes seem to be satisfactory enough for Wanda as she doesn’t slow down or stop her hard thrusts. Her fingers start curling inside of you, pushing against your sweet spot. The overwhelming pleasure causes you to let out incoherent, high-pitched pleas, begging for Wanda to let you have your sweet release. 

“You’ve done so good, pup. Cum for me,” Wanda punctuates the command with several curls of her fingers inside of you. Her order is all you’ve been waiting for, and you come instantly, soaking Wanda’s hand in your juices, throwing your head back against her shoulder and letting out a deep moan. 

Wanda fucks you through your climax, but through the fog of pleasure you suddenly feel something wet squirt onto your stomach. You glance down to see that Wanda made her strap cum again, shooting some of the liquid across your stomach. You lean away from her so she can see you raise an eyebrow at her. 

“Oops,” Wanda grins, swiping some of the cum off of your stomach and pushing her fingers into your mouth. You roll your eyes at how insatiable she is sometimes, but obediently clean her fingers. “Sorry, baby. I just can’t help how much I love seeing you covered and filled with my cum.” 

“I know,” you kiss her cheek, and she giggles. “Starting to feel better?” 

“I am. It always helps me to make my precious pet feel good,” Wanda shifts you around so that you can face her. Her hands trace your skin glistening in sweat. Her touches are delicate, like you’re a beautiful glass figurine, one-of-a-kind, something she’s terrified to break. The almost magical movement of her fingers is a stark contrast to the almost threatening way her voice drops as she picks you up and starts carrying you to the bedroom. “We’re not finished though, pup. _I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to move for a week._ ” 

Wanda pushes you down onto the freshly changed sheets. The clean laundry smell surrounds you, but you know it won’t be long before it smells of nothing but sex. Her lips meet yours in a heated kiss, tongue lapping at yours like she wants to swallow you whole, completely _devour_ you. 

(You’re not sure that’s entirely far off from what she wants sometimes. And you’re pretty sure you would let her if she wanted.) 

“Get on your hands and knees, pup. Present that sweet pussy to me like a good girl,” Wanda practically growls. You whimper, feeling your pussy throb at her strict orders. When Wanda doesn’t immediately start touching you, you glance over your shoulder to see what she’s doing, only to watch her stripping her pants and shirt off, leaving her gorgeous body exposed, with the huge strap jutting out from between her legs. Your mouth waters at the sight, and you almost wish you were in a position where you could touch her. 

_Almost._

Wanda smirks at you drooling over her and crawls up onto the bed with you. She doesn’t waste any time, knowing that both of you are more than ready. The tip of her cock slips almost too easily inside of you. Both of you moan at how easily Wanda is able to push herself into you, her hands gripping your hips like they’re the only thing grounding her to this planet. Like she’ll drift off without you. 

“God, such a good pup for me,” Wanda starts fucking into you hard and fast, the strap so long that it hits deep inside of you. Every moan is punctuated with a sharp thrust, that snap of her hips against yours making all of your noises sound unsteady. She loves seeing you like this, legs spread and pussy glistening, soaking her strap in your sweet juices. 

“Daddy, fuck,” you gasp out. You’re completely overwhelmed with pleasure, grasping at the sheets and letting your head slump, body completely as Wanda’s mercy. 

“Such a good pet. Want me to fill you up with puppies of your own?” The words send a shot of heat to your center, so intense you clench around her cock and fuck yourself back against her, desperately chasing the sweet, sweet release that you feel building so fast that you’re like a volcano about to erupt. Even though you don’t actually want kids, just the thought of Wanda filling you up and claiming you in the most primal way possible makes you wetter than you’ve ever been, the sounds of her cock thrusting in and out of your pussy getting more and more slick. “Mm, I take that as a _yes._ You’re lucky I can’t actually get you pregnant, baby. Sometimes just the thought of putting a baby in you is too good to resist.” 

“Daddy, I’m so close, please.” 

“Beg. Beg for my cum, pup. Ask me nicely to breed this little pussy,” Wanda’s voice gives away just how hot this fantasy has got her as well. She’s almost on the verge of orgasm herself, the insert pressing roughly against her sweet spot. The harness of the strap-on is definitely soaked by now, and about to be even moreso. 

“Please, daddy! Please breed me, I want your cum so bad. Wanna be filled up, just please let me cum!” 

“Cum for me, pup,” Wanda orders,pushing herself flush against you and sending her load shooting inside of you. 

You cum as she fills you up, entire body shaking with the intensity of your orgasm. You start to fall against the mattress, but Wanda stops you, flipping you so that you’re on your side, with her spooning you from behind. 

“Good pup. My perfect girl, you’re so beautiful when you cum like that,” Wanda whispers against your ear. Her strap is still deep inside of you, keeping her cum from dripping out of you. You whimper when she shifts, and she giggles at how sensitive you are. “I’ll get you some water in a minute, okay, love?” 

“Mm, sounds good. Can’t move.” 

“I told you I would make sure you couldn’t walk,” Wanda kisses your shoulder. “I always keep my promises.” 

**Author's Note:**

> commissions are open! see more info on tumblr @caroldantops


End file.
